


[podfic] Mildred: A College AU

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of causeway and walkawayslowly's fic "Mildred: A College AU."</p><p><strong>Authors’ Summary:</strong><br/><i></i><b>Official Summary:</b> It is a truth universally acknowledged that a Jared in possession of his heterosexuality will immediately switch teams upon enrollment in college and first contact with Jensen Ackles.<br/><b>Original Summary:</b> Jared goes to college and is gay for Jensen Ackles. It's a real shocker, sports fans.<br/><b>Real Summary:</b> No really, that’s all that happens. For 60,000 words.</p><p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 06:15:30 || 215.7 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mildred: A College AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mildred: A College AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243702) by [causeways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeways/pseuds/causeways), [merrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrin/pseuds/merrin). 



  
  
I used the first image on the actual file, but if you’d like to substitute in this one, feel free! ♥

**Title:** [Mildred: A College AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/243702)  
**Author:** causeways and walkawayslowly  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Authors’ Summary:**  
__**Official Summary:** It is a truth universally acknowledged that a Jared in possession of his heterosexuality will immediately switch teams upon enrollment in college and first contact with Jensen Ackles.  
**Original Summary:** Jared goes to college and is gay for Jensen Ackles. It's a real shocker, sports fans.  
**Real Summary:** No really, that’s all that happens. For 60,000 words.

 **Podficcer’s Notes:**  
1\. Thanks SO MUCH to fishpatrol for always putting up with me, and especially in this instance thanks for beta-listening to this 6-hour-long monster! ♥  
2\. Many thanks to heyhoolou for giving me permission to use her art for the cover of this podfic! I liked it so much I couldn’t just make one.  <3 You all should check out her art post [here](http://heyhoolou.livejournal.com/652649.html) and see all the other adorable pieces of fanart she’s made for this fic! :3 

**File Length:** 06:15:30

 **Download Links:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Mildred/Mildred%20mp3.mp3) (215.7 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Mildred/01%20Mildred.m4b) (179.3 MB)  
\+ Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mildred-college-au)

To listen to a 25-minute sample stream, visit one of the LJ posts or simply click [here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Mildred_%2025%20minute%20sample%20mp3.mp3).

crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1673808.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/52144.html)


End file.
